Something Special at the Dance
by Animaman
Summary: Ino is depressed about being the only girl without a date at the ball, until a certain dog boy decided to change a few things. One-shot songfic. *Warning: Random couples.*


**SPECIAL NIGHT AT THE DANCE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I Swear by All-4-1.

Warning: A lot of random couples and after you read this, and still complain about them, just don't say I didn't warn ya.

Konoha was currently holding its annual Valentine's Day dance, and most of the Konoha 12 is currently occupying the dance floor with their partners, some with each other. The only one that struck out is Ino, who is currently sitting at a table depressed out of her mind. Out there were her friends dancing around with their loved ones, and she was all alone. 'So this is my payment for being so shallow.' She thought to herself, 'I've always placed myself as the prettiest girl in the village, and ironically enough, I'm the only one without a date.'

The music was a slow dance song, and out their were Naruto dancing with Kin, Sasuke with Karin, Shikamaru with Hinata, Neji with Sakura, Shino with Tenten, Chouji with Tayuya, and Lee with Flo, one of the nurse that work at the hospital.

Even their Senseis were dancing with someone: Gai with Shizune, Kakashi with Anko, Asuma with a pregnant Kurenai, even Tsunade was dancing, with Jiraiya. It was mostly romantic except for two reasons: Jiraiya was pale as a ghost because Tsunade threaten retribution if he decided to do anything perverted on her, the other being tears coming out of Kakashi's eye because on the other side of the room was his little book stuck onto the wall by a kunai.

"So how come you're not dancing?" Ino looked to see Kiba sitting next to her, while one hand was petting Akamaru on the head.

"No one to dance with I guess." Ino said, "I guess I let my ego get the best of me."

"He, nobody's perfect, I mean even I get full of myself." Kiba said, only to get a bark from Akamaru, "Hey, you don't have to agree with me!" He yelled out.

Ino couldn't help but giggle at this, "So why aren't you out there dancing?" Ino asked, "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of women who would love to dance with a handsome guy like you."

Kiba gave a slight snort before saying "I did ask a few women, but they would rather dance with Akamaru.

The song came to an end, and the crowd decided to split. Her best girl friends walked over towards their direction while their dates went to grab some punch. Knowing that he better leave now, Kiba bid her farewell. Unknown to Ino, she was blushing, which caught the attention of her friends.

"Ohhh! Could our little Ino be developing feelings for a certain dog boy?" Sakura said, not resisting the urge to pay her friend back for all the teasing she had to endure.

"I do not!" Ino said, her face getting redder by the second.

"Say what you want, but remember this Ino, you might want to lower your standards by a whole bunch if you want a shot at true happiness." Flo said, "Because you've been hoping for somebody like Sasuke or Neji, or even Naruto since you found out about his heritage, that you missed out on a chance towards true happiness.

The girls turned when the DJ spoke up, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, this will be the last dance for the evening, so grab your dates and move to I Swear by All-4-1."

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
_

Naruto and the rest of the boys came by and escorted their dates onto the dance floor.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart_

Ino was about to go into her depressed state again until a light tap on the shoulder got her attention. She looked to notice that Kiba had his hand sticking out his hand.

_`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
_

Ino gladly took it, and both went to join the rest of the group. Both were holding each other pretty tight.

_And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear, like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
_

Everyone was smiling at what might be the latest couple in the group, "About time those two got together. I was getting tired of Kiba bugging me about how we got girlfriends."

_For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
_

Sakura, who was nearby, nodded her head in agreement, "I don't blame you. Ino has been on our cases because we got the _'hottest'_ guys in the entire village."

_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
_

Kiba whispered into Ino's ear "Get ready for a lot of screeching tonight."

_And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
_

"Why would there be screeching?" Ino asked.

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there 

"You'll find out after this song is over." Kiba said.

_For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
_

Everyone was dancing in perfect beat, except for ***wham* *crash*** Jiraiya who's hand happen to slip onto Tsunade's romp only to receive a hard punch into a wall in return.

_I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
_

Shikamaru gave the DJ a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, only to receive a confirmation nod in return.

_For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear,  
Oh... I ... swear..._

When the song came to an end, except for Ino and Kiba, the rest of the guys grabbed their girls by the hand. The DJ stood up and said, "Okay everyone, some of the boys on the floor have something to ask their ladies. Boys."

What happened next is something nobody will ever forget: In perfect sync, all boys got down on their knees, while pulling out a small box and asked "Well you marry me?"

The girls were in complete shock, with their hands over their mouth, yet there were happy tears coming out of their eyes. Some nodded yes while the rest were tackled to the ground. (I'll let you guess which one)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us congratulate these people towards a happy future." The DJ said, while leading the audience into applause.

Ino couldn't help but feel a tear of joy for her friends. When she felt someone grab her hand, she looked to notice that it was Kiba, "If you want to, we can give each other a chance, and who knows, we might have the same kind of happiness they have." He said. Ino gave him a small smile and nodded her head in agreement.

Here is my Valentine's Day contribution. Those of you who want to know the deal behind the couples, well I like to mix-n-match every now and then. This is a one-shot songfic, so Read and Review, and Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
